Oddities and Thoughts Through Time
by DaedricMoonPrincess
Summary: One shot series. Lillian is always enduring werid things. Talking mudcrabs, Ending up in the wrong place after casting Divine intervention, dying when jumping and opening the door. She also discovered some perks...
1. So who's idea was it to kill me?

Authors Note: First Fanfic on my new computer, a fanfic about Morrowind weridness, it shall be a series

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion

-LINE INSERT HERE-

One Shot 1 So who's Idea was it to kill me?

She looked around at her surroundings, every where she looked she saw markings of the tribunal. This definitely was the place. She sighed and turned to the building in front of her. It was a large temple with steel doors and even more markings on the doors. Inside, holding a meeting was the tribunal. The woman curled her lips in disgust at the thought of them. Getting up off of the bench she strode towards the door with her nose in the air. Upon reaching the door she was greeted by a guard. " The tribunal are holding a meeting, if you need to pray do so at the alter in Balamora or Ald-Ruhn". The woman laughed and cast a paralysation spell on him. As he fell to the ground he sent her evil glares. She simply smiled and opened the doors. It was time to find out who was behind it..

-Inside The Temple with the Tribunal-

A man with half grey skin and half golden skin was surrounded by books. Next to him were to other people, a man and woman both with golden skin, who were as well looking through books. "There's nothing here" said the oddly coloured elf. "Vivec, sweetie , we'll find it" said the woman moving closer to the man. The other man nodded in agreement. "We must find the prophecy if what it said is true then... he'll come back" said the man now known as Vivec. Unknown to them, the woman, also known as Lillian to her friends was creeping up behind them, unaware. "If he comes back we are screwed, royally" added the golden male elf. Lillian slowly stood up and moved closer. They still did not notice her. "Me must still have time, it's not like the reincarnation of Neravar is going to suddenly appear, with the want for answers and revenge" said the woman. In a whispery voice Lillian addressed them. "So who's genius Idea was it to poison me, betray Azura, and make your self gods using the tools that I specifically told you not to touch" The tone was a mixture of sweet and evil. None of them turned around they simply stood frozen. "Well I spoke to soon..."


	2. But I was still alive!

Authors Note: Ha! I'm getting better at writing! Next Chapter Up

* * *

Lilian stared at the man in front of her. She never did trust him as much as he did the others. It might have been that he used to be a junior counselor, and Neravar didn't know him as well as the others. Vivec had to be her least favorite of the tribunal, next to Almalexia. Speaking of ALmalexia, shortly after she had made her self known, she and Sotha disappeared, saying they had "errands". Not that any one believed them. "So who's Idea was it" she asked to the golden elf. Vivec looked her over for a moment before replying. "We did not kill you, that was just a rumour that your friend, Alandro Sul started because he was made that you died" Vivec;s gut clenched as he saw a look flash on Lilian's face. It was a mixture of hilarity, anger, and disbelief.

"Your saying that you did not kill me? and that my most trusted friend started lies" she asked calmly. Vivec nodded. "Funny because It just so happens I was still alive when Azura appeared" her words seem to imprint in the false gods head. _'...I was still alive..." _Vivec barely managed to avoid puking_._"You must have some memory faults" he new he was doomed the moment the word 'the' came out of his mouth, but he kept up with the charade

"Excuse me? Did you just say that I made it up?" asked Lilian crossing her arms in anger. Vivec shifted un-comfortably, her gaze was nerve racking. "I WAS ALIVE, YOU JACK ASS, I SAW AZURA APPEAR AND CURSE YOU, YOU WEAR WEARING THAT STUPID GREEN SHIRT" her screams vibrated of the walls of the temple. Vivec winced. "You are wrong" Lilian was beyond angry. "BUT-" Vivec cut her off. "We did not kill you" he said it in a firm tone, but it didn't work on the young woman. "I'll remember this Vivec, and I'll get that gay wizard and that whore wife of mine as well" and with that she turned on her heel, leaving him to his thoughts. Vivec gulped in fear. "Maybe I shouldn't have lied..."


	3. The Mudcrab

Authors note: theres some screwed up grammar in this, that's on purpose because the mud crab can't talk properly.

-Insert the line here, insert it here! I SAID HERE!-

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It had to be true; she distinctively recalled waking up that morning and stubbing her toe on her dresser, and then falling down a flight of stairs. But maybe she was dreaming, but she remembered the pain from the morning, and she remembered the last talking creature she ran into. "Are y'ah goanna buh somethin'" Lillian jumped two feet in the air, at the sound of the creature's voice. She glared at it. "You didn't have to do that" she snapped. "We'll are you goanna buh sometin' or not" Lillian was confused; this mud crab was a merchant. "What do you have" she asked hesitantly. The last time she ran into a creature merchant he was selling "BOOZE!" Lillian sighed in a dramatic tone. '_Of course always alcohol!_ '

The woman took another glance at the crab. He was obviously drunk on who knows what... "Do you sell anything else?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Nope but I buh crahp" stated the crab. "Like what?" The mud crab moved closer. "Armor, booze, weapons." Lillian's curiosity was captured. What could a mud crab need with those things? "What do you do with the things you buh, I mean buy" she asked in a innocent tone. The mud crab squealed in anger. "I isn't telling' you nothing" The savior of Morrowind growled. "Can you at least tell me how much money you have?" the reply was not what she expected. "TENT HOUSAND DRAKES A DAY?" her screams attracted a nearby cliff racer. "SHUT UP, I'M SLEEPING OVER HERE" Lillian jumped again.

What the hell was with talking creatures? "SHUT UP HUBERT" replied the mud crab, angrily. "So why are you living on this tiny island any way? You're a merchant are you not? Don't you have a home" her words caused the crab to break into tears. "Muh wife kicked me out" he said sobbing. "Aww poor little guy" Lillian reached down and picked up the crab, cradling it in her arms. "You can come ho-what the hell are you doing?" The mud crab was currently trying to feel her up. "LETS HAVE SOM-OWW" The woman had dropped him into a heap on the floor. "You're a little pervert" she stated, even though it was obvious. "So, lets hav-" Lillian cut him off by stabbing him with a sword, "Stupid creature, at least creeper was more civilized then you" she said to the dead corpse. Checking his body, she found that he actually had a good thirty thousand on him. "Hmm, well a dead body doesn't need money" snatching it up, the woman cast recall, returning home.


End file.
